Compounds having the simple ring system 1H, 5H-pyrido[1,2,3-de]quinoxaline are reported by Hazelwood, et. al., J. Proc. Roy. Soc. N.S. Wales, 71, 462 (1938); Chem. Abstracts, 33, 610 (1939). A pyrazinophenanthroline derivative is described by Almond and Mann, J. Chem. Soc., 1906 (1951), having the structure: ##STR1##